There are known procedures to obtain compositions of mixed calcium gluconolactate salt formed by the addition of glucono delta lactone and calcium lactate in the presence of calcium carbonate, as shown in Spanish patent application (ES) No. 544,925. Obtaining the mixed salt of calcium gluconolactate by means of this process does not yield a product with a balanced stiochiometry. For example, at times calcium concentrations below 90% are obtained with the mixed salt, which must then be adjusted to raise the calcium content to acceptable levels. Alternatively, the mixtures obtained with the mixed salt contains an amount of calcium exceeding the maximum acceptable content of 102%, sometimes up to 108%, which is outside the acceptable range and conditions of the reaction. Thus, the reactants fail to produce a compound with a definite molecular weight.